A Law and Order Valentine's Day
by DaisyDay
Summary: CALLING ALL ROMANTICS OUT THERE! TheSilverChef, RubirosaRocks and DaisyDay have once again combined forces to write three stories, this time centering on theme of Valentine's Day! Bring the roses, champagne and chocolates and join us for a celebration of this special day of love!


_**A LAW AND ORDER VALENTINE'S DAY**_

_by theSilverChef, RubirosaRocks and DaisyDay_

.

.

**Subpoena for the Heart **by theSilverChef

_(Summary: This year, Valentine's Day means something special for Connie)_

_._

Connie's spoon hit the bottom of the carton with a muted thud. She looked down at the chocolate-saturated container and frowned. There was _no_ way she'd eaten all of it—the movie had only been on for 20 minutes. She groaned, submerging herself in the cushions of her oversized couch. It was a Tuesday night—Valentine's Day—and everyone in the City was out celebrating a day full of roses, candy, and passion. Everyone… except Connie Rubirosa. No, her only companions were Ben, Jerry, and a painfully romantic, yet completely unrealistic Hallmark movie.

Still garbed in her nylons, pencil skirt, and satin blouse, she had resigned herself to a night at home. A bottle of petite Syrah sat atop the granite counter in her kitchenette, awaiting her spiral into ice cream induced self-pity. So what if she'd have a splitting headache in the morning? Her bad luck with love warranted a glass or two…or the entire bottle. Everyone she knew had made plans to spend the evening at a swanky restaurant or the theatre. Even _Mike_ had managed to find a date—that was what had really set her off.

Mike had _never_ mentioned having a girlfriend…or an interest in anything other than work, for that matter. Yet, earlier that afternoon, when Connie had whined about the pointlessness of having a national holiday to remind people of their solitude, she was surprised—no, _shocked_ —when he responded with a light-hearted jab at her cynicism.

"_What's so bad about a dozen roses? Valentine's Day is the only day of the year where women are made to feel like queens. On every street corner, there is someone selling flowers or a useless stuffed animal, which means men can't forget and women can't get angry."_

She wasn't one to pry, but he spoke as if he had a woman waiting for him at home.

"_Don't tell me that you have plans, too?"_

"_You don't have to seem so shocked about it."_

"_You know I didn't mean it like that… It's just that you've never mentioned a Mrs. Michael Cutter before."_

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Miss Rubirosa. And, for the record, she's not the Mrs… at least, not yet."_

Connie didn't want it to bother her that Mike had plans, but it did. Especially when he winked at her mischievously after their humorous, yet nevertheless awkward exchange—it was like a knife in her heart.

They were partners and they could never be anything more, yet somehow exclusivity had come into play for Connie. She thought that Mike might have felt the same way—once or twice there'd been a hint of mutual attraction—but knowing that he was turning the charm on another woman made her feel so alone. She couldn't even get her middle-aged, unmarried, work-glutton partner to take an interest in her. The late nights with takeout and weekend phone calls were obviously not a _real_ relationship.

Connie gave up on the movie; instead of being an escape from reality, it only made her think more about her situation. She gave into heartache and opened the bottle of wine, filling an oversized coffee mug to the brim with the burgundy liquid. She tipped her head back to take a large, welcomed gulp, when her buzzer sounded. She rarely had visitors, and a million thoughts raced through her mind. Was it her mom? Her sister? The landlord? No, maybe it was an extremely attractive plumber? Or even better: a fireman. Annoyed by a second blare of the buzzer, she trudged to the door and unhinged the latch, looking through the peephole. It was the porter from her lobby, Robert. What did he want? She yanked open the door, bracing for bad news.

"Hi…" She glanced back and forth down the deserted hallway. "Is… everything alright?"

"Good evening, ma'am," Robert greet. He was a rotund, forty-something New Yorker with a warm smile and a big heart. He'd retired early from the NYPD due to an injury, and when the building's former doorman had passed away, Rob stepped up to the plate. He knew every tenant's name, young and old, and he would even run errands for the elderly residents. He carried an accordion of pictures in his wallet—he had four kids, all boys, and he was the proudest father Connie had ever met. His wife worked full time at the county hospital, and Connie had babysat the boys for him a few times. They were wild, but sweet. Maybe that's why he was at her door. "I am sorry to bother you, but I was asked to give you this."

He handed her a small, red envelope and took a step back, allowing her the personal space to read the card inside. In small, typed font, the card read: _**You have seized my heart in a way that is neither just nor fair, but the odds are in my favor so I really don't care. A surprise awaits you on the terrace: romance, dinner, and chilled Manhattan air. I'll keep you warm, heart and soul, if you meet me there. **_

Grinning at the amusing poem, Connie considered the note for a few seconds, and then mused, "I've lived here for three years, and I never knew that we have a terrace."

Robert chuckled. "Well, officially we don't… But for a small fee, we'll throw a few chairs and an umbrella on the rooftop… and you can borrow my boom- box."

Connie weighed her options, carefully. She could stay in her apartment alone, finishing a bottle of mediocre wine, or she could follow her heart and meet Mike on the rooftop. At least she was hoping that it would be Mike. She signaled at Robert to hold on a moment, while she slipped on her heels and retrieved her phone. Shutting the door behind her, she followed him to the elevator corridor. A trail of velvety red rose petals paved the way, and her heart began to race. She was 34 years old, but she had never felt so giddy in her entire life.

Robert pushed the elevator call button, and when the doors slid open, the rose petals continued into the brightly lit car. Connie stepped inside and nervously brushed the hair from her face. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Con…"

"Which button is it?" She gestured toward the panel.

"Oh! Right…" Robert bumped his forehead with his palm. "Uh, just hit the maintenance one… yeah, right there. Good luck!"

He quickly stepped back while the doors closed. Connie could hear her heart pounding in her ears. It was only four more floors, but it felt like the longest elevator ride in history. When it finally came to a halt, the doors slowly parted, revealing a maze of chimneys, maintenance sheds, and generators. An icy breeze kissed her skin, and she shivered. The surrounding sounds of the city were loud, but she heard the faint melody of a Cole Porter song in the distance.

Another rose trail led her toward the more open area of the rooftop, where a small table sat, dressed with candles, red and white takeout boxes, and a bottle of Brut Cuvee. Standing near the ledge, Mike stood holding a bouquet of stargazer lilies and pink tulips.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Connie felt the slight sting of tears threatening to fall.

Mike gingerly approached her, one hand in his pocket. He cleared his throat, extending the other hand that held the bouquet. "I… uh… I know you have the picture of the these-…" he nodded toward the lilies "…-on your desktop at the office. I assumed that you liked them. I hope you like them. I'm really nervous. Please, say something."

Clutching the flowers close to her chest, Connie wasn't sure how she managed to formulate a sentence. She whispered, "They're my favorite."

Mike looked as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "I know that you probably have a lot of questions… Like how did I get up here without you knowing… and I'll answer all that in a minute. But, there's something I need to tell you first. Connie… I used to think that being a prosecutor and working 60-something hours a week meant that I was destined for a life of being alone. Actually, while we're on the topic of being honest…that is really what drew my 22-year-old-self to the profession—that and the fact that arguing was the only thing I was good at. Jesus, I'm screwing this all up. Okay…" He took a deep breath, "My point is… I'm no longer young and selfish and completely stupid, and I don't look at my job that way anymore… because… I met you. Somehow, you've managed to change the way I think and feel and…act. And at first, it was infuriating because I never thought that I'd be 'that guy'—the one who falls for a woman and never looks back. But now, that doesn't bother me… because every time I'm with you—whether it's in my office or on the way to the courthouse—I finally understand what it is to have a meaningful relationship. I took a risk coming here tonight. I know that at any second you can walk back to that elevator and toss those flowers in the trash. I know that I could be in for a slap in the face or possibly a restraining order, but I couldn't spend another day being _so_ close to you, but being forced to keep my distance. That doesn't even make sense. Look, I'm not good with romance, and I'm sure this has all been done before… And, this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to… It can just be two lonely people having a nice dinner and enjoying one another's company. But-…"

"And…what if I want it to mean something?" Connie interjected. "What if this is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me?"

Mike seemed taken aback. Had he really expected her to turn him down? He gazed into her eyes and she gazed right back. He felt a tranquility wash over him. Was this what it was like to love someone? Taking a chance, he removed his suit jacket and hung it over her shoulders. "Then, I would open the champagne and ask you to dance with me… because there's no way I could keep any food right now. Did I mention how nervous I am?"

Connie laughed affectionately. "A few times…"

Mike moved toward the small table and began uncorking the bottle of sparkling wine. Connie placed her flowers on a chair and frowned. "You know, this is all very wonderful… but you could've given me a little warning."

"What's the fun in that?"

"I could've made myself a little more presentable." Connie tugged at the lapels of his jacket, wrapping it closer to her body.

Mike offered her a glass of the champagne. "You look amazing. You always look amazing."

Connie took a demure sip from the flute, hardly containing a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch all of your speech. Could you do it again?"

Mike captured her free hand with his and wrapped his other arm around her waist, dipping her backward slightly. She grasped his shoulder tightly, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that accompanied the sensation of falling. "Happy Valentine's Day, Connie."

Yes, she was certainly falling… in love.

-xoxo-

* * *

**.**

**Swan Ride Surprise **by RubirosaRocks

_(Summary: Frank and Anita decide to go on a romantic swan ride only to catch two co-workers maing out in the boat ahead of them. Can you guess the identity of the secret swan riders?)_

_._

_February 14__th_

_Evening_

Anita and her husband Frank were enjoying their time at the Valentine's day fete in New York, they strolled around the grounds and at watched the attractions. They were thinking about which ride to go on together.

"How about that one?" Frank asked Anita. The Swan ride had caught Franks eye.

"Sure, why not?" she replied looking into his eyes.

There was barely a line to the entrance of the ride so luckily they were able to go straight in and get a swan boat. Frank held Anita's hand and helped her into the boat.

"Thank you" she smiled.

They sat comfortably in the giant Swan as the ride foreman strapped them in. "Just peddle like a bike and you'll move forward along the course" he politely instructed. He then pressed the button for it to activate and the swan began to go once Frank peddled his feet.

It was a nice and slow ride for them and they were in awe at the nice scenery around them. It featured flowers and hearts in light shows above them as well as some dioramas of beaches, forests and other great getaways. As soon as they came around one of the bends, they saw another swan boat in front of them. Frank thought he may have been peddling too fast, so he slowed down. But the swan in front didn't seem to be moving anywhere at all. Anita thought about calling out to them to see if they were alright but noticed that the two in the boat were kissing.

"They're _definitely_ alright then," she smirked and elbowed Frank who let out a big laugh. The noise of his laughter caused the two in the front to suddenly stop and look behind them. They gasped when they recognised that it was Frank and Anita. Frank and Anita whispered something to each other before talking to the two in front.

"Well, I never would have expected to see _you _two in here" said a wide eyed Anita who stared at her fellow co-workers.

*Dun-Dun*

_Earlier that day..._

_Morning_

"Mike! The defense is baiting us, can't you see it?" Connie raised her voice as she entered the 2-7 with her boss.

"But Connie, they obviously wanted us to follow that lead, so perhaps we should pretend to give them what they want," Mike retaliated.

"Pretend?" she asked, "How exactly?"

"Act all chuffed when we find more of the evidence and then corner them with a plea," he suggested.

"And then what?" she asked

"Then _slam_ them with that witness they didn't want us to know about"

"Oooh, the secret crush," she was on the same page as Mike now.

"Precisely," he smiled with dimples forming on his cheeks.

"I like what you're thinking," she concluded as they both arrived at the interrogation two way mirror.

"Councilors," Anita Van buuren quietly greeted.

"Lieutenant," greeted Mike as Connie greeted her with a smile and a nod.

"This is Mrs. Pid , the wife of the defendant," Anita stated, "She says she doesn't know where the bow and arrows are, but her facial expressions say otherwise"

_Interrogation 2_

"Come on, Mrs. Pid, My 6 year old nephew can hold a lie better than you. Now tell us the truth!" Lupo Demanded.

"Yeah! Besides, I've got a date tonight" Bernard rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. with _him_?" Mrs. Kade pointed at Lupo. The two detectives looked at each other and smirked.

"I thought your husband was the matchmaker, not you," Bernard said

"And if you're trying to smoke screen us, we're more likely going to forget to ask the DA's nicely for some kind of plea for your husband."

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll have that lawyer now, thanks" she folded her arms and turned around in her chair.

…

_Noon_

_DA's office _

"Thank you for coming in, Dr. Skoda." said Jack

"It's my pleasure. If there's any other way I can help this case, I'd be happy to help" said Emil.

"First we'd like to show you this tape we found of the suspect. It seems to be some kind of interview for a job. We were wondering if we could please have your input?" Mike said as Lupo put the DVD in the DVD player.

"Sure, I'll have a look." Skoda said.

…

"Do you think he's in some kind of unconscious state?" asked Lupo.

"Yes I do believe so. What ever the drug was that Dr. Rodgers found in his system, it definitely made them incompetent to even acknowledge their own whereabouts." Dr. Skoda mentioned.

"Dr. Rodgers? We haven't received hr report yet." said Mike.

"Well once you see it. It will be even more obvious... why the suspect was not wearing any pants and what not." he concluded.

_Early afternoon_

"Hey Dr. Rodgers, thanks for calling us in," Connie said as Bernard entered the lab behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you both." She began, "So I was able to reattach the torn back pocket to the pair of jeans, and this is what I found" she lifted up a towel covering the jeans.

"Oh wow," Connie smiled.

"Now that changes things" Bernard added.

"Does it ever!" said a proud Rodgers, "This means that the defendant's secret crush had more to do with the pants, than we thought"

...

_Present time_

_Late evening..._

_On the Swan Ride_

"Are they who I think they are?" Frank whispered to Anita.

"ah huh" she said as she gazed at the two in the swan boat ahead.

"Well, I never would have expected to see _you _two in here" the Lieutenant said aloud to her co-workers.

"And it's quite the surprise to see you here too Lieutenant," the man said.

"Hey there Lieutenant," the woman added. There was an awkward silence that lasted a few moments. It was finally broken once a voice from behind Frank and Anita spoke.

"Is everything alright here?" the person in the swan boat behind said.

"Yes thanks, we uh, just forget to peddle. We'll get moving soon." Frank said . The boats began moving again once they started peddling. The time then came to go outside again. The couples just as they were exiting.

"Um... Lieutenant", the male began "how nice to see you." Anita turned around and faced them.

"Out of all places," Anita smirked, "we didn't expect anyone from work would be here"

"Yes, well. This isn't something we'd usually do-go to a fete and all. Usually it's just a nice dinner and wine. But we thought we might try something a bit more exciting," said the man

"Exciting is an understatement,"woman corrected. "And thank you for before," she said, referring to Frank's save.

"That's no problem," Frank smiled.

...

"So are we going to keep this between just us four?" The woman nervously asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be just between us. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." Anita calmly said.

"Goodnight Lieutenant", the male said as he took the woman's arm.

"Goodnight Dr. Rodgers. Bye Dr. Skoda."Anita said as Frank waved as they dissolved into the crowd.

"Hey, Frank. I wouldn't mind going on the dodgem cars." she nudged him and pointed to the arena, "Who knows, maybe we might bump into someone else we know ," Frank added as they lined up.

_Moments later on the dodgem cars _

"Anita! Where are you going?" Frank laughed as they were speeding in the wrong direction. "You drove the swan, so I'll drive the car" she replied with a competitive voice. Within a spit second they crashed into another car.

_Thump!_

"Jack. Jack! Let me steer!" Mike exclaimed trying to take the wheel off his Boss.

"Sorry Lieutenant" yelled Jack, shaking his head in his hands and smiling. They then swerved out of control and into their ADA.

_Bang!_

"Hey! Watch it you two!" Connie cheered, attempting to control her reversing car only to bump into someone else_. _

_Thud! _

"Otto! Bad driving! Bad Driving!" Lupo yelled at Connie's passenger side.

"Was bringing a dog into a Dodgem car arena really necessary, Lupes?" Asked Bernard who was trying to drive Lupo around the arena.

"Fine. Next time, I'll leave you at home, _St. Bernard_," he joked.

"Hey!" he fired back, "What did I say about calling me tha-"

_Crash! _

Another car slammed into Bernard and Lupo.

"Nice one Lieu!" Bernard laughed as did Lupes.

"And don't you forget that paper work, boys!" She said while charging around the arena.

The End

.

.

-xoxo-

* * *

.

**The Matchmaker **by DaisyDay

_(Summary: Valentine's Day means spending time with someone special)_

_._

_(Thursday morning, February 7th)_

For over 30 years Angus McAdams would look out from his tiny newsstand in New York City and would feel as though he were on top of the world.

His particular magazine booth was located just outside the District Attorney's office, Selling newspapers, magazines, snacks and items of local interest, Angus loved his job because it allowed him to interact with interesting people.

"Good morning, Angus!" Connie greeted him cheerfully as she handed over the latest copy of _Fashion Today_ magazine to purchase. Like clockwork, she would buy an issue every Thursday morning.

"An' a guid mornin' to ye, Connie lass!" Angus had a pleasant-sounding brogue, as he rang her purchase up, "I wuld ask hou ye are, but I see ye lookin' as lovely as the highlands!"

Connie laughed. Visiting the newsstand always started her morning off right, "Forget the magazine, I think my actual reason for coming here is for your compliments!"

"Lassie, ye truly be deservin' more than words from an auld timer like meself,," Angus commented, "But ye knaw, Valentin's Day will be here sooin enough, suirely ye be spendin' the day wi' ye hert's desire?"

She blushed as she handed him his money, "Just staying at the office and working, I'm afraid."

"Tis a pity, that is," Angus tsked, as he handed her the change, "Why, if I wis 25 years me junior, I'd be askin' ye out meself, I wuld!"

Connie smiled, "Believe me, Mr. McAdams, you have always been the standard by which I have judged ALL other men!"

"Aye, as it shuld be, lassie," he chuckled.

Connie laughed again and gave a parting wave as she walked away.

Angus shook his head in admiration.

_If ever a gurl be deservin' true luve, it'll surely be her,_ he thought ruefully as he watched her climbed the steps to the DA's building before she disappeared from his sight.

.

_(Still February 7th, end of the workday)_

For once, Mike was going home at a decent hour. With briefcase in hand, he descended the steps of the DA's building to go home.

It had been another day dealing with unsolvable problems. He had developed a slight headache and needed something to dull his head pain. Off to his left, he noted the distinctive green painted newsstand. Hoping they would carry some aspirin, he walked up to Angus McAdam's business and inquired about the aspirin.

"Aye, I hae the pain reliever ye seekin' somewhere, lad," Angus stated, as he reached down, found what he needed and handed it to Mike, "Tak two o' these- shuld be enough."

Mike looked gratefully at Angus, "Thank you."

As Mike handed over the money, Angus noted the lack of a ring on this customers's finger and then he studied Mike's face. He had occasionally seen this man walking down the steps with Connie, but this was one of the few times Angus had a close up view of him. Angus had always considered himself an expert on reading people.

_Kyndness is what shows on his weel-faired countenance_, Angus observed, _an' he haes a wee bit o' mischief glent in hiz eyes, too,_he concluded.

"Tell me, lad," Angus asked Mike as he handed the change back, "Ye hae a bonnie burd in ye life?"

There was a furrow on Mike's brow, "What? A bonnie burd?"

"Aye...a bonnie burd! A lovely lass, manl" Angus thought his question was obvious, "Ye gat a gurl o' ye own, lad?" "

"Not...uh, no..." Mike replied awkwardly, "Is there a reason for your question? Do you next plan to mention having a daughter?"

_Och! A laddie wi' guid humor!_ Angus smiled to himself, _Guid! Perfit for Connie lass!_

Angus grinned, "Nae to that, me boy! The lassie I wuld be boastin' aboot is one ye knaw awready..it's Connie I wud be speakin' o', lad!"

Mike's forehead furrowed.

"You mean...Connie..._Rubirosa?_"

"The verra same!" Angus smile was wide, "Charmain an' smairt, she'd be, an' wi' the kyndest hert of all!"

The longer Mike listened, the more his headache lessened.

"Tell me more," Mike encouraged him.

.

_(A week later, February 14th)_

It was Thursday morning, Valentine's Day.

"Good morning, Angus!" Connie greeted as she picked up her magazine and went through the familiar routine of payment.

"A cheery guid mornin' lass!" he greeted her, "An a Happy Valentin' Dae as well!"

"Same to you," Connie smiled as she looked at his reworked display, "and I see you have a few special heart items here to sell today."

"Din ye nae know todae is a special day for us Scots, too?!" he inquired.

"Oh? The Scots celebrate Valentine's Day too?" Connie remained, though the transaction was complete.

"Aye, lassie," he nodded, ...Far awa' and long ago, thare lived the fairest maiden in the veelage o' Gretna Green in Glassgow. One fine dae a yong Scotsman comes ridin' in, lookin' for a place to rest hiz weary bones . Tis luve at first sight for both, or so the leegend say. An' on the morn o' Februar 14th, alaing wi' thair mairiage vows, papers o' red herts war excheenge between thaim both."

"A very romantic Valentine's story," Connie sighed, "but that's a fairy tale, not real life."

Angus flashed a big smile, "Nae, dear gurl," he began, "for the lesson learned then huld true todae:_luv need to be givin' away._.. an' I plan tae do it for ye!"

Connie's smiling expression turned into a questioning one.

"You plan to do _what_ for me?" Connie asked suspiciously.

Angus smiled proudly.

"Why, set ye up wi' the perfit mann for Valentin's Dae!"

Connie's mouth dropped, but Angus was already explaining the meeting time would be at noon at the nearby coffee shop. When she protested, Angus told her it would be his Valentine gift to her and to reject something given from the heart of a Scotsman would be considered an insult, leaving Connie no choice but to accept. But she made it clear that this would be a onetime meeting and that she was only doing it for Angus.

Connie shook her head, "How will I even know which person is the one I am to meet?"

"No need tae worry aboot that, "Angus assured her, "for he wuld be the one who will giv' hiz hert to ye!"

.

_(February 14th , Mike's office, almost lunchtime 11:55 am, minutes before the meeting)_

If Connie didn't know any better, it was as if Mike was purposely detaining her through her lunch, which would in turn make her late to the coffee shop.

_From across his desk, Mike had inquired,"So you can't finish up writing up this short brief because you need to go to the coffee shop? Are you that hungry?"_

_He sat back leisurely and bobbed on his executive chair. Connie didn't know what to make of his strange behavior of wanting her to work through lunch with such a minor job that had no immediate deadline._

_How had Connie allowed Angus McAdams to talk her into this?_

_"It __is __Valentine's day, you know, Mike.." Connie pointed out, not wanting to give away too much._

_He stopped his rocking and leaned forward, "May I join you?" he looked wistfully at her, making Connie squirm uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if he meant it, and for a split second she almost wished it __was __Mike meeting her._

_"I'm actually meeting someone already" she stated truthfully._

_"Someone...special?" Mike's piercing blue eyes watched her, unsettling her even more._

_"Oh look!" with an exaggerated gesture, she displayed her watch for him to see as she asked sardonically "... how did time get away from me? I really should go..."_

_Mike's lips quivered as he fought from smiling, "Yes, you better hurry then."_

_Now he's rushing her out? She stared at him, but his face revealed nothing. _

_What is __up __with him?_

_ "Alright," she stood, "see you after lunch then."_

_As she walked away, Mike's face broke into a knowing smile as he watched her leave, "Oh, and Connie?" he called out when she had reached his doorway._

_Letting out a frustrated breath, she turned around, "Now what, Mike?"_

_"Happy Valentine's Day, " Mike said lightly._

_._

_(February 14th, Coffeehouse, 12:07 pm)_

Connie rushed to the coffeehouse, slightly out of breath and grabbed the last opened table. She had convinced herself she was doing this for Angus, yet her heart was beating quickly in hopeful anticipation.

She looked around, but everyone seemed more interested in whether they ordered the espresso, cappuccino, or mocha latte. So far, no one had approached her. Connie sighed and looked at her watch again . What if she had been too late? Or what if he changed his mind upon seeing her? Or what if-

A dark shadow fell on the face of her watch.

"Is this seat taken?"

Connie's head shot up. A shock ran through her entire body; for standing in front of her was Mike.

Hadn't she suffered enough embarrassment?

"Mike, what-"

He pulled out the chair in front of him.

"It's awfully busy here and this seems to be the only seat available, you don't mind, do you?" he inquired, as he took a seat without an invitation.

Connie looked about, hoping the mystery man wouldn't show up and see her sitting with her boss.

"You can't stay, Mike," she stated in a desperate, low voice, "You shouldn't be here when he shows up."

"He?He who?" Mike asked, snapping his head left and right.

Connie was finding Mike infuriating.

"He's...he's.." Connie held her head up high, "...he's the man who may give his heart away to me."

The minute she said it, she regretted it.

Mike feigned shocked, "You can do that? Give your heart away _without surgery?"_

Any other time, she would have laughed.

"Mike, please, just..._leave_!" Connie's voice was low and she looked annoyed.

She watched as Mike's teasing expression suddenly became solemn.

"I would go, Connie...except..."he stated quietly, "I need to show you..._this_..." Mike reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small red box and placed it on the table.

Connie looked bewildered.

"W-what's this?" she wanted to know.

"Open it," he encouraged.

She reached over and took the box in her hand. Taking hold of the front edge, she meticulously pulled the top part opened.

Her breath caught.

Inside was a silver brooch consisting of entwined hearts.

"It's called a Luckenbooth brooch," Mike explained.

She stared in admiration at the lovely piece, and then she turned to look at him, "Why...?"

"Because," Mike declared, "I wanted to give my heart away to you."

His thoughtful gesture was almost too much to bear. Then glancing back at the brooch, a new thought entered Connie's mind; _Luckenbooth_ sounded suspiciously Scottish.

_Scottish as in Angus McAdams._

"Wait...," Connie's eyes were large when looked directly at Mike, "YOU'RE the person I was to meet, aren't you?"

Mike made a show of clearing his voice as he recited an old Scottish love poem:

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I:  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till all the seas gune dry:

Connie had her answer.

She watched with reverence as Mike lovingly removed the brooch from the box, reached over and pinned it to her lapel. His face was so close to hers now.

Mike swallowed hard when he at last drew apart from her.

"Connie," he gently requested, "Will you be my Valentine?"

With a rush of happiness and a slight teasing grin, Connie responded in the softest of Scottish brogues, "Gledly I will, Mike."

And Mike smiled from across the table at his sweet bonnie lass.

.

_The End_

_ (A/N: for anyone of Scottish descent or any linguistics experts, my apologies!)_ :D

.

.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_Please review._


End file.
